dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mister
Mister is a big grey cat, belonging to Harry Dresden. Biography Harry Dresden found the cat as a kitten in a garbage can, about three years before the events of Storm Front. His tail had been torn off, which Harry theorised might have been caused by a dog or car. Harry took him home and kept him, naming him "Mister". Mister quickly recovered, and soon displayed the stereotypical air of superiority displayed by cats, acting as if he were the master of the household. He likes to bulldoze the knees of Harry and his visitors, knocking them off balance.Storm Front, ch. 8 Description As an adult, Mister has a grey coat, and weighs about 30 pounds. Because of his size, Harry sometimes theorises that he might not be a pure housecat but mixed with a some kind of bigger wild cat, but this is most likely a joke.Storm Front, ch. 8 He's bob-tailed grey tomcat.Blood Rites, ch. 5 His regular spot is before the fireplace.Storm Front, ch. 8 Mister regularly shoulder-block Harry at the knew whenever he returns home from a prowl.Blood Rites, ch. 5 He is often used as a vessel for Bob to inhabit on intelligence missions,Blood Rites, ch. 5 and is also used to garble a Summer Sidhe tracking spell in Small Favor.Small Favor, ch. 10 Mister is uniquely described as the only thing Harry has ever viewed with his Wizard's Sight that appears exactly the same when viewed normally. In the series ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, at the very end, Harry picks up the phone to invite Susan over with Mister's approval. Fool Moon, ch. 34 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, he lets out a hissing shriek in warning when Susan and Harry are kissing after a long separation and Susan is near the edge of losing control of her vampire side.Death Masks, ch. 4 When Ivy sees Mister emerge from the bedroom, she becomes more like a regular little girl and not just the Archive. Her face reflected pure joy and said "Kitty!". Then she knelt down next to him and began to pet him. Mister seemed to like her, started purring louder and rubbing up against her. Harry thought it was adorable; Kincaid thought it was creepy.Death Masks, ch. 10 ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Harry ask Bob to take Mister out to locate Mavra and her scourge. The next morning, Harry is woken up by Mister, inhabited by Bob, walking over his face.Blood Rites, ch. 5Harry lets him out for his mission to find Mavra.Blood Rites, ch. 6 ''Small Favor'' By Small Favor, Harry has fixed Little Chicago. Harry puts his Order of Silver Oak pin (which allowed the Gruffs from Summer to track him) inside of a bag of catnip, suspends the bag over the model, and allows Mister to play with it. Whenever the bag touches a part of the model, it sends out a corresponding tracking signal, forcing the Gruffs to run all over Chicago. This frees Harry to do his job.Small Favor, ch. 10 ''Changes'' In Changes, when the FBI break in Harry's apartment, Rudolph shot at Mister—Mister makes his own daring escape through the window.Changes, ch. 11 Later, he's on Lea's lap, luxuriating in her pets and purring.Changes, ch. 15 Mister was sprawled across Bob's shelf using his paperbacks as a pillow. Harry rub's Mister's ears and promises himself to get Bob back soon, for now, he was safely hidden in a hole in the Nevernever.Changes, ch. 16 When Harry's apartment is burning Harry realizes that Mister is still in there. If he climbs back down for him, he'd never get back up into the ceiling hole with his bad leg and no crutch. Harry thinks, and uses a charge from one of his rings to blast open a window. Mister flees through the window.Changes, ch. 28 Harry asks Murphy to find Mister after his apartment was burned down.Changes, ch. 34 Mister was later found by Murphy. (book & chapter ref?) ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry's ghost sees Mister at Murphy's home through the window and tears up.Ghost Story, ch. 8 Mister attempts to rub against Harry's ghostly legs are what convinces his friends that Mortimer Lindquist is telling the truth about Dresden's spirit being in the room.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Mister and Mouse In Blood Rites, Harry introduces Mister to the new pup and gives off an imperial warning sound of displeasure. He peered at the puppy still asleep in Harry's arms and then prowled over to swat at the pup. Harry tells him to take it easy, he's "a featherweight." Blood Rites, ch. 5 References See also *Harry Dresden's apartment *Bob *Ivy *Little Chicago *Mouse *Karrin Murphy Category:Recurring characters Category:Creatures Category:Fool Moon Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:Small Favor Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story